The invention relates to a connecting fitting for securing a rail of a drawer to a rear wall thereof. The fitting includes a supporting member which can be secured to the rear or a side wall of the drawer and by which the rear end of the rail is supported. A securing element can be inserted into the rail, preferably by threaded engagement. A locking arrangement suspends the securing element in the supporting member and is inserted through an open slot in the supporting member.
In modern furniture construction, drawers are known in which a front panel can be secured adjustably to drawer frames by means of special holding devices. In some cases, there is provided on the drawer above each drawer frame a rail which extends from the front panel to the rear wall of the furniture unit or to a support secured to the rear wall of the furniture unit.
EU-A1-274084 discloses a connecting fitting in which a securing element is connected to a supporting member by a screw.